y llegare hasta ti
by Eli-mont
Summary: un pequeño One Shot de la confesion de Arnold hacia Helga


Y Llegare hasta ti

Aquella niña rubia con uniceja ahora se había convertido en una hermosa joven de 17 años, que experimentaba los mejores años de su adolescencia y quizás de su vida, pero en tanto tiempo, había algo de su personalidad, de ella misma que no había cambiado, esto era, el sentimiento que expresaba fielmente hacia ese joven rubio de ojos verdes que en ninguna sola ocasión se había tomado la molestia de voltear a verla, hasta ahora…

-¿Josh te invito a salir?- expreso esa joven de rasgos orientales impresionada ante la sorprendente confesión de su amiga rubia que asentía en respuesta afirmativa –dime que le dirás que si- le pidió esperanzada pero Helga no se inmuto ni siquiera hizo alguna expresión tu rostro era neutro –Helga- le llamo Phoebe seriamente lo que provoco que la rubia clavara su mirada azul sobre la pelinegra –tienes que superarlo- explico –ya pasaron más de 17 años… Arnold no te va a corresponder- le dijo con sensibilidad pero seria

-ya lo sé- expreso Helga frustrada –pero… sabes que en mí siempre va a quedar esa esperanza- le comento mientras jugaba con su cabello que ahora lo llevaba suelto y su rubia melena caía sobre sus blancos hombros

-lo sé- expreso Phoebe con entendimiento –Hel, solo por esta vez…- le rogo –acepta salir con un muchacho- imploro con mirada esperanzada

-está bien- dijo convencida pero dudosa de lo que estaba por pasar

Helga no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo la misma, malhumorada e incluso grosera tanto que asustaba a medio mundo, siempre solitaria y escondiese de todos, en especial de ese joven con cabeza de balón, es cierto que ahora era más bella, se depilo su uniceja y hasta se maquillaba ligeramente para que lucieran sus ojos como se lo recomendó Rhonda en su momento, pero todo lo que hacía siempre fue por la esperanza de que Arnold algún día le mirara, aunque ver a las chicas que el joven pretendía, era darse un golpe contra la fuerte y cruda realidad, ella no era igual que ellas que usaban minifalda, tacones y llevaban más maquillaje que en una alfombra roja, la rubia siempre vestía su short con mallas negras, blusas o blusones rosas y tenis, no se podía comparar ni aunque lo quisiera, así que, como Phoebe siempre le insistía, debía de seguir adelante… sin Arnold

La rubia camino hasta la cancha de futbol soccer donde se encontraba ese joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel que le había invitado a salir, Josh era un joven apuesto y popular pero se fijó en Helga y en su forma de ser tan diferente a las otras chicas de las que estaba acostumbrado así que era normal que quedara literalmente hechizado

En cuanto el joven castaño miro a Helga saludarle desde el otro lado de la cancha se acercó inmediatamente sonriente

-¿Qué pasa, chica mala?- le pregunto divertido pues eran buenos compañeros en clase casi podría decirse… amigos

-mira, chico listo, aceptare tu propuesta de invitarme a salir- le dijo Helga provocando en el rostro del muchacho una inmensa alegría que hizo a Helga sonreír al ser ella la que provoco emotivo momento –siempre y cuando sea en Slaussen's- le advirtió coquetamente que hasta ella misma se sorprendió

-hecho- le respondió el joven emocionado –bien, la practica esta por empezar… nos vemos a las tres en Slaussen's- le comento el joven antes de correr hacia sus demás compañeros

Helga suspiro, algo sumamente extraño pues jamás lo había hecho por ningún otro chico, así que esto tal vez era el inicio de algo nuevo, diferente que debía disfrutar, ya era hora de dejar de torturarse, miro entonces como Arnold salía de la escuela con una chica que segura pretendía, Helga cerro los ojos fuertemente y dio un largo respiro antes de seguir su camino

Ahora la rubia se encontraba sentada frente el muladar de ropa que había sacado de su ropero, se sentía tonta por no saber que ponerse, decidió llamar a Phoebe pero extrañamente esta no se encontraba por ningún lado, miro aquella falda rosa y una blusa del mismo color que combinarían a la perfección, por fin las clases que Rhonda le dio sobre moda servían de algo, pensó…

Tres de la tarde…

Helga se encontraba esperando en aquella mesa apartada un poco del resto en Slaussen's mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente y mordía su labio inferior mostrando un poco de temor, miraba pasar a la gente a su alrededor y de nuevo volvió a pensar en aquel joven que por tanto tiempo idolatro… no era posible que después de tanto tiempo aun siguiera enamorada de él, ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de alguien que nunca ha volteado mirarla? No lo entendía, eran tan diferentes como de dos mundo totalmente opuestos y a pesar de eso, Arnold seguía siendo a quien ella preferiría siempre

La rubia se recostó frustrada sobre la mesa no importándole que se deshiciera de la media coleta que se hizo y que quedaba con su estilo, bufo de enojo, de furia, de confusión, sintió sus ojos humedecerse un poco y tomo una servilleta para limpiarse

Ya habían pasado más de quince minutos y la rubia comenzó a impacientarse, ¿acaso la dejo plantada?, arrugo la servilleta de papel frustrada y la miro por unos instantes, de su bolsa saco una pluma y comenzó a escribir…

"_el que más ama es el que más sufre, comprobado esta por aquella eterna enamorada del amor que jamás lo ha de sentir, maldecida sea el día en que esta joven poso su mirada en aquel niño que le brindo su mano en señal de apoyo y que ahora ni siquiera la recuerda, no necesita una disculpa, esta chica es orgullosa pues lo único que quiere es a ese joven, que ese joven le mire con el cariño que siempre ella le ha brindado, ¿será algún día posible? Pero al parecer, el amor, el destino y el universo están en su contra, siguen poniéndoselo en el camino como probándola, incitándola a rendirse pero…" _

Alguien le arrebato la servilleta, provocando que la rubia mirada más que enojada a quien se atrevió a sacarla de sus cómodos pensamientos, el único lugar al que podía escapar, pero sus mirada furiosa cambio a una sorprendida, expectante… frente a ella se encontraba ese joven rubio de ojos verdes que le miraba tiernamente mientras sostenía esa sonrisa amable en su rostro

-Hola- le saludo mientras conservaba esa sonrisa tranquila

Helga no entendía que sucedía seguía con esa mirada fija sobre el muchacho sin mostrar expresión alguna

-veras… nunca he tenido una novia y nunca he besado a nadie porque he estado enamorado de la misma chica desde los nueve años- le explico el joven mientras leía lo que había escrito en la servilleta aquella rubia –pero como soy un idiota, nunca pude acercarme a ella, por temor a lastimarla- confeso –solo quiero que ella sepa que la quiero y… mucho- expreso mientras clavaba su mirada de nuevo en esos ojos azules

-ve y díselo- le comento Helga desinteresada mientras tomaba su servilleta y la guardaba en su bolsa

Arnold sonrió y tomo la mano libre de la rubia, llamando su atención

-Helga, te quiero mucho- expreso el rubio con mirada sincera mientras acariciaba la mano de Helga

-pues ya es tarde- le recrimino la rubia antes de salir corriendo del lugar, llego a la parada del autobús donde se secó unas cuantas lagrimas que habían tomado el atrevimiento de correr por sus mejillas

-yo sé que aún no lo es- le explico Arnold abrazándola por la espalda provocando un sobre salto en Helga le miro expectante

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- expreso aturdida -¿Qué quieres?- dijo arrastrando las palabras

Arnold la giro hasta que estuviera frente a él, lentamente la acerco hasta sus labios que beso dulce y delicadamente, ambos sintiéndose completos por primera vez

-quiero ser aquel muchacho que te vea sonreír, aquel muchacho a quien le muestres quien eres en realidad, aquel muchacho… que sea el único dueño de tus besos- le confeso Arnold –y llegar hasta ti- dijo aun tomando entre sus manos las sonrojadas mejillas de la rubia

-ya tienes todo eso de mi- le dijo Helga comenzando a sollozar

-entonces… ya te alcance- le susurro Arnold a los nerviosos labios de la joven antes de robarle otro beso que la rubia le correspondió gratamente

* * *

><p><strong>yo se que esta cortito pero realmente me emocione mucho escribiendole porque en cierto modo estoy en esta situacion y queria expresarlo a travez de mi pareja favorita :3 espero les guste n.n <strong>

**nota: espero la escuchen con la cancion Kimi ni todoke de May's que fue mi inspiracion**

**saludos y ADIOS... **


End file.
